Conventionally, a fuel-vapor leakage detector detects a leakage of a fuel vapor of a fuel tank and a canister which collects fuel vapor in the fuel tank. The fuel-vapor leakage detector includes a pump which pressurizes or reduces a pressure in the fuel tank and a pressure in the canister, a pressure sensor which detects the pressure in the fuel tank and the pressure in the canister, and a housing which receives the pump and the pressure sensor. According to Japanese Patent No. 4543437, the pump includes a pump portion which suctions air in the fuel tank and discharges the air to external, and a motor portion which rotationally drives a rotational member rotationally receiving the pump portion. Further, an elastic sheet preventing vibration is provided between the pump portion and the motor portion.
However, when the pump and the pressure sensor are integrated as a module to be received in the housing, the pump is connected to the housing through a pipe in which the pressure sensor is provided. Since the pipe connected to the fuel tank is connected to an end portion of the pump portion, the pump is supported by the pipe. Therefore, the elastic sheet cannot suppress the vibration generated by a weight of the pump.